Safe & Sound
by Lina Limao
Summary: 'Eu não tenho certeza de que não vamos morrer, Karin-chan. Mas eu tenho certeza de que vou fazer o possível e impossível para me mantêr vivo. E, se você prometer não me chutar pelas próximas quarenta e oito horas, mantenho você viva também.'


**Título:** Safe & Sound (_Sãos e Salvos_)

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Personagem/Casal:** NaruKarin

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** _'Eu não tenho certeza de que não vamos morrer, Karin-chan. Mas eu tenho certeza de que vou fazer o possível e impossível para me mantêr vivo. E, se você prometer não me chutar pelas próximas quarenta e oito horas, mantenho você viva também.' :: Presente pra Shina Com (; _

**Avisos:** Nenhum.

**Disclaimer:** Alguém no mundo ainda tem dúvidas se o Naruto me pertence? e.e

**x**

**Safe & Sound**

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

**x**

**A**s faíscas da fogueira cortavam o espaço escuro que havia entre eles naquela noite não tão quente de verão.

Havia estrelas e lua no céu, como todas as noites.

Havia uma brisa suave e o canto afinado das cigarras, como todas as noites.

Mas aquela não era uma noite como todas as outras.

Uma guerra estava pra começar, coisas grandes estavam para acontecer, e aquela, provavelmente, seria a última noite em que compartilhavam um olhar ou uma conversa em torno da fogueira.

Não que já houvessem compartilhado muitas, mas já havia algumas semanas em que remanesciam á luz da fogueira, enquanto os demais descansavam, bolavam planos, ou simplesmente aprontavam suas coisas para a batalha que se anunciava cada vez mais iminente.

Não eram amigos até pouco tempo atrás. Não se conheciam, apenas haviam escutado boatos um sobre o outro. Após alguns dias, podiam julgar tranquilamente que os boatos não faziam justiça áquela pessoa que passava horas e horas sentada á sua frente. Os boatos não diziam nem metade do que realmente eram.

Ambos sentiram da mesma dor: A traição.

Aquele sentimento que se instala eletricamente em seu coração, quando você é surpreendido por uma atitude inesperada de alguém em quem você costumava confiar.

Ambos foram traídos pela mesma pessoa.

Ela fitava o céu azul marinho com certa leveza, como se não estivesse realmente prestando atenção, enquanto a brisa fina e macia sacudia seus cabelos rubros. Os olhos perdidos, distantes por tráz dos óculos negros... Mas não soavam preocupados ou nem mesmo tristonhos. Apenas pensativos. A pele impecávelmente branca refletia á luz da lua e da fogueira, o que a tornava um pouco mais chamativa.

Quando percebeu o olhar dele sobre ela, sorriu. Girou os órbes avermelhados para ele, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com certo divertimento e cruzou as pernas bem torneadas. O rapaz, por sua vez, aprendera a não mais se constranger quando ela fizesse tal movimento, e apenas sorriu de lado para ela.

- O que foi?

A voz esganiçada dela soou um pouco mais baixa do que o normal. Ele ergueu os ombros.

- Você está estranhamente quieta hoje...

- Só estava pensando.

Silêncio mais uma vez.

Os cabelos loiros dele cintilavam á luz da lua, e se desordenavam ainda mais com a brisa fria que passava entre eles e sacudia a fogueira, fazendo as faíscas diminuírem um pouco. Os olhos azuis insistiam em fitar a ruiva, examiná-la, tentar decorar os traços imperfeitos de sua aparência e personalidade. Colocou as mãos na nuca e inclinou o rosto, sem deixar de observá-la por nem um só segundo.

- Posso saber em quê está pensando?

Ela girou os olhos para ela mais uma vez e pareceu espantada com sua curiosidade, mas logo sorriu.

- Por quê eu deveria lhe contar, Uzumaki?

O loiro demonstrou o impacto que a pergunta devolvida lhe fizera arregalando os olhos. A ruiva tornou a rir e descruzou as pernas, sentando-se mais confortávelmente e apoiando o cotovelo direito em seu joelho, para então apoiar o queixo na mão e aguardar uma resposta.

- Bom... - Ele começou sem jeito, coçando a nuca e procurando as palavras no ar. Ela ajeitou os óculos á frente dos olhos e sorriu de modo divertido. Adorava vê-lo daquele modo. - Talvez eu morra amanhã, e então você vai ficar com a consciência pesada por não compartilhar com um pobre companheiro de time seus pensamentos...

- Boa resposta.

Karin e Naruto tinham muito em comum.

Os temperamentos agitados, as frases mal elaboradas, a energia, a vitalidade, a esperança, o modo com o qual faziam as pessoas sorrir ou se irritar com eles facilmente, mas, principalmente, as feridas causadas por Sasuke.

Quando o time Kakashi á encontrara, Karin estava quase morta. Sasuke havia lhe atacado, quando ele devia tê-la protegido. Se não fosse o socorro prestado por uma hesitante Sakura, Karin tinha certeza que não estaria mais viva.

Naquele mesmo dia, Karin e Naruto se conheceram.

Não trocaram muitas palavras, Naruto pareceu nem mesmo lhe notar.

Mas Karin havia notado Naruto.

Havia sentido na pele sua aurea quente, carinhosa e até infantil. Havia conhecido o brilho dos olhos azuis, o verão dos cabelos loiros, e havia conhecido a frieza e a tristeza que habitava seu coração.

Naruto não havia percebido, mas Karin havia lhe conhecido profundamente aquele dia, com apenas um olhar longo e detalhado de seus olhinhos assustados por trás do óculos.

Desde então, tempos conturbados e contraditórios começaram. As coisas já não andavam bem para Konoha, e agora aquilo envolvia todas as cinco grandes nações ninjas.

Era uma guerra.

Karin teve que escolher seu lado, assim como todos os outros, e não pareceu muito em dúvida quanto á isso. Seguiria a luz brilhante que motivava á todos. A luz chamada Naruto.

Conforme algum tempo foi passando e a concentração no campo de batalha aumentava e diminua sem parar, Karin e Naruto acabaram por ser da mesma equipe. As semanas foram passando, os dias foram voando, e eles foram se conhecendo.

- E então, vai me dizer?

Karin bufou.

Não era como se não gostasse dele, gostava, mas a curiosidade de Naruto era um fator que lhe cansava. Ela não podia esperar que ele lesse nas entrelinhas os sinais que passava, ou os olhares que cedia. Naruto era desligado, lento, e todas suas perguntas precisavam ser respondidas com palavras (e ás vezes, com desenhos).

- Estava pensando se nos veremos de novo.

Naruto sorriu e se levantou ainda rindo. Karin cruzou os braços contra o peito e deixou as bochechas corarem com fervor enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Qual é a graça, idiota?

Naruto sentou-se ao lado dela e lhe mostrou seu sorriso carinhoso, que teve o poder de confortá-la um pouco.

Naruto tinha esse poder sobre as pessoas, e Karin não era exceção á isso. Ele lhe trazia conforto, lhe trazia a sensação de que tudo acabaria bem.

- Você está preocupada comigo, 'tebayo.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, aparentemente ofendida e bufou entre uma risada maldosa.

- Estou preocupada comigo. Você eu sei que sobrevive, mas eu não estou muito feliz com a idéia de poder levar um Jutsu, morrer e nem me dar conta disto.

Naruto riu um pouco mais e lhe encarou com os olhos brincalhões.

- Karin-chaaaaaan. - Falou esticando a palavra e lhe bagunçandoos cabelos - Eu estava brincando, não vamos morrer amanhã.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Eu não tenho.

Karin riu nervosamente.

- Ah, realmente, muito encorajador, Uzumaki, parabéns.

Naruto riu e enlaçou a ruiva pelo ombro. Começou á sacudí-la suavemente de um lado para o outro.

- Eu não tenho certeza de que não vamos morrer, Karin-chan. Mas eu tenho certeza de que vou fazer o possível e impossível para me mantêr vivo. E, se você prometer não me chutar pelas próximas quarenta e oito horas, mantenho você viva também.

Karin não pôde deixar de sorrir agradecida, mas mesmo assim tentou provocá-lo um pouco.

- O que te faz pensar que preciso da sua ajuda, ó Todo Poderoso Uzumaki-sama?

Naruto riu e lhe sacudiu um pouco mais.

- Não seja orgulhosa, você me entendeu 'tebayo.

- Que seja.

Pelo breve momento de silêncio, Karin deduziu que Naruto finalmente havia decidido se calar e apenas ficar ali com ela, como ela desejava que ele fizesse. Estava quase agradecendo á Kami, quando ele tornou á abrir a boca.

- Karin-chan...?

- O que é agora, Uzumaki?

Mesmo perante á irritação de Karin, Naruto não se intimidou.

- Você quer me ver amanhã?

Karin ergueu os olhos para Naruto, espantada, e tentou se desvencilhar do braço dele sobre seu ombro, mas ele não permitiu. Lhe encarou com os olhos azuis curiosos, e parecia estar falando sério.

Ela entreabriu os lábios e os fechou novamente algumas vezes. Não conseguia falar... Não olhando para aquele belo par de olhos azuis...

Então desviou o olhar e manteve sua atenção nas faíscas da fogueira. A mão quente de Naruto apertou seu ombro,cobrando uma resposta. Karin assentiu levemente, envergonhada.

- Quero. Não sei que diabos você faz! Por que você me atormenta, me irrita, mas me dá muita segurança estar com você... Então, sim, eu gostaria de estar aqui com você amanhã, mesmo que fosse para te chutar.

- Você prometeu que não me chutaria por quarenta e oito horas...

- Não prometi nada, você sugeriu a promessa, mas eu não disse que iria cumprí-la.

Naruto riu e sacudiu Karin um pouco mais.

- Nós vamos nos ver aqui amanhã, Karin-chan, isso é uma promessa 'tebayo.

Karin deixou a cabeça tombar no ombro de Naruto. Á princípio, o loiro ficou sem reação, fitando apenas os fios rubros em sua jaqueta, mas logo lhe afagou os cabelos e apoiou seu queixo no topo da cabeça de Karin.

Quem derá, Naruto tivesse realmente toda aquela quase-certeza que afirmava para Karin, afim de acalmá-la. Tinha tantas dúvidas quanto ela, tinha tantas incertezas quanto ela, tinha medos, assim como os dela... Mas depois de tudo que Karin havia enfrentado, achou desnecessário, transbordá-la com suas dúvidas.

Apenas relaxou a cabeça no topo da cabeça da ruiva sentindo o aroma que emanava de seus fios avermelhados e desejou do fundo de seu coração, enquanto a sentia respirar profundamente contra sua jaqueta, que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

Que ele pudesse sentir a presença dela na noite seguinte, e em todas as outras que viessem. Que ele pudesse ver seus cabelos vermelhos sacudindo ao vento, ouvir suas piadinhas maldosas e o tom de sua voz esganiçada ao pronunciar seu sobrenome.

E que eles pudessem estar Sãos e Salvos no dia que se aproximava cada vez mais rápido...

**x **

_E ai galera? ;D hahaha_

_Suave na Nave? :3_

_Então, MILANOS depois, eu resolvi postar essa one. Faz décadas que não posto nada aqui, tava com um bloqueio mental do inferno, e a faculdade anda me enlouquecendo... _

_O casal NaruKarin tava na minha cabeça tinha alguns séculos, Não me perguntem por que... E a lindiiinha da Shina Com me pediu também uma one deles já deve ter alguns milenios... Então, essa fic vai pra ela ^^ Espero que ela goste... XD _

_Quando ouvi a música do filme __'Jogos Vorazes'__, me fez ter a idéia pra essa fic... Não sei bem por que, mas imaginei o Naruto e a Karin, á beira da fogueira, só conversando. Tanto que não houveram beijos e amassos, pra tristeza de vocês XD E, bem, espero que tenham gostado,escrevi num surto de inspiração master XD _

_ESSA É A SEGUNDA FANFIC NARUKARIN EM PORTUGUÊS DESSA BUDEGA! \O/ RUUUUUULES (pelo menos que eu tenha encontrado, mas é possível que existam mais,então, me ignorem opkaopkskpoaskposk)_

_Mandem reviews, tá? Se só favoritarem vou contratar a Samara pra arrastar vocês pro poço u.u_

_Beijinhos ;** _


End file.
